


Passion and Sentiment

by girlofthearts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SpUk, Spaeng, boyfriends watching movies together, happy feels, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthearts/pseuds/girlofthearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic SpUk blurb, written mostly because writingandchocolatemilk didn't think it was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Sentiment

The floorboards sighed under his weight, sock covered feet padding across the wood. The room’s only other occupant stiffened at his approach.

“Are you honestly going to watch this with me?” A drawling, doubtful color to his voice.

Antonio leveled a sideways glance the other man’s direction, plopping down onto the couch beside him. “You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

Arthur pursed his lips, brows raised, “Alright. But don’t you dare interrupt every five seconds to ask a question. You’ve already missed the first thirty minutes.” Arthur’s index finger beat a sharp staccato against the wooden trim on the arm of the couch.

Antonio, given a moment to settle in, slid carefully over so he was just barely brushing Arthur, who rolled his eyes at the screen.

A few moments passed in silence.

“You know, that one reminds me of you.”

“What?” Arthur deadpanned, not taking his eyes away, “I don’t resemble them in the least.”

Antonio slipped an arm over Arthur’s shoulder gently, pressing close. “He has the same look on his face that you do when you’re convinced you’re right.”

“I usually am.”

“Maybe,” Antonio teased, mingling his dark hair with his partner’s light, “It’s passionate.”

“Am I?”

“Well, I was talking about the character,” A quick smile, “But you are. In all the wrong ways. Most of the time.”

“Just when I think you’re going somewhere.” Arthur shifted away from the embrace, leaning forward for a better view. A burst of noise and light crossed the room.

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting them to get shot. I change my vote.”

With a bark of laughter, Arthur turned to look at him. The low light caught the glimmers of gold in his eyes. “Don’t be so sentimental. It was a fittingly passionate end, even for you.”

Antonio tilted forward until their forwards touched, irony on his lips. Arthur’s breath stuttered, pulling away slightly from the gesture. His hand clenched in the fabric of his slacks, wrinkling the crease.

After a moment of prolonged staring, his eyes warmed. A hand behind the neck pulled Toni in for a brief, off-centered, perfect kiss. They both smiled into it.

Arthur settled against his form more firmly, head resting now on Antonio’s shoulder.

“Either shut up or go away, we’re missing the good part.”


End file.
